


Taken

by LoveMahRainyDays (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Harrison Wells, Alpha Joe West, Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha Mick Rory, Alpha Ronnie Raymond, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, BDSM, Beta Cisco Ramon, Beta Eddie Thawne, Beta Lisa Snart, Beta Oliver Queen, Crime Fighting, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Escape, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Freedom, He cares about Barry more than Barry cares about himself, Hostage Situations, I promise, Kidnapping, Leonard is actually a good guy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Barry Allen, Omega Caitlin Snow, Omega Felicity Smoak, Omega Iris West, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Secrets, Some Humor, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome (kinda), coldflash - Freeform, if you love me let me go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LoveMahRainyDays
Summary: Barry knew deep down inside of him that the mission was a trap, yet something compelled him to continue on and carry it out. Hehadto bust the drug lord and stop him from selling tainted heat suppressants to the omegas of Central City.Instead, he is knocked unconscious with a nearly lethal dose of Vertigo and is used as a bargaining chip to buy the Count's freedom from Captain Cold's group of rogues.A few days later, Barry wakes up in a hideout- a few hundred miles away from home- and he begins his search for a way to escape his prison... or is it really a prison at all?(Tags will be added as needed)





	1. Awakening

Barry jerked awake with a cry of surprise as freezing cold water was dumped on him.

  
"Wake up!" an icy voice commanded, drawing a whimper from Barry as a large hand caught him in the cheek- the slap resonating throughout the room. Barry's heart was pounding in his chest as he realized that he couldn't see; there was a blindfold covering his eyes. Barry frantically tried to pinpoint the location of the man using the sound of his footsteps- shivering as the ice water drenched his red leather speed suit.

  
"W-What do you want from me?!" Barry said, his voice wavering in fear. "I-I don't have any money, so if that's what this is about- you're out of luck." He cautiously tugged on his bonds, testing them to see how strong they were.

  
The man laughed coldly, and Barry bit his lip nervously as the man placed his hand on his chest- right over Barry's heart. The young speedster was trembling in his bonds as he felt the man get closer to him- a small, scared whimper escaping Barry's throat as he felt the man's warm breath on his neck. "D-Don't!" Barry started to plead- frantically struggling against his bonds. "Please don't!"

  
The man took a deep breath, taking in Barry's scent. A deep growl emitted from the man's throat and it sent shivers down Barry's spine. "And what are you going to do about it if I do, _Omega_?"

  
Barry flinched. The man used the word 'Omega' as if it was an insult.

  
"I-I'll fight you!" Barry growled, "I'll kill you!"

  
The man chuckled coldly. "I don't think you have the guts to kill an Alpha. Much less your own." The man leaned closer to Barry- a smirk on his face as he nipped at the skin of his neck. Not hard enough to claim, but definitely hard enough to let the speedster know that he wasn't joking around.

  
Barry bit his lip nervously, his body growing tense as he felt the man mouthing at his neck. "A-At least let me see you.." he said quietly, his mind whirring as he tried not to give in to the man's soft yet firm touch.

  
The man pulled back from Barry, and grabbed him by his neck. "And why should I show you anything?" he hissed- squeezing Barry's throat lightly.

  
"B-Because.." Barry gasped, his hands balling into fists amidst his bonds. "Because if you plan on claiming me, I want to be able to look into your eyes.."

  
That was partially true. Barry had wanted to know the identity of his captor. He thought the man's scent was very familiar, and he had to confirm his suspicions.

  
The man hummed to himself in thought, and started to untie Barry's blindfold- slowly lowering it so Barry could see his eyes.

  
Beautiful icy blue eyes met Barry's gaze, drawing a scared whimper from the Omega as his worst fears were confirmed. "L-Leonard Snart... also known as Captain Cold." Barry muttered, a million questions running through his head. One question stood out among the rest. "H-How?" Barry shivered.

The Flash suit really was not the best thing to wear during cold weather, as it had next to no layers to keep him warm.

  
Leonard snorted, a crooked grin making its way to his face. "Well, sometimes my associates like to bring me gifts, Barry."

  
The omega stiffened as Leonard said his name in that icy tone of his. "H-How did you know my name?!"

  
The alpha chuckled. "Let's just say.. Your identity isn't as secret as you'd like it to be." Snart moved his hand up to cup Barry's cheek, causing a shiver of fear and.. something else.. running through the omega's veins. "My only question is, why did you hide your scent? You didn't want Alphas to find out who the Flash really is?"

  
Barry bit his lip nervously. "I figured that it might be less risky if it was believed that the Flash is a Beta.."

  
The alpha nodded, his face stone cold, showing no expression. "I see."

  
Barry tore his eyes away from Snart's and glanced around the room. "W-Where am I?" The omega said quietly, his mind whirring as he tried to think of escape routes.

  
"Someplace where you will never be found." Snart smirked, "Somewhere you'll never escape from."

  
Barry shuddered, and glanced back up at the man. "W-What do you really want from me?"  
Leonard didn't answer. Instead, he turned his back to Barry- walking over to a table and grabbing something off of it. He hid the item behind his back as he returned to Barry’s front.

He reached his hand up to remove the Flash’s mask- revealing the young omega’s handsome face, along with his neck. Snart brought up his other hand and clasped something around Barry’s neck.  
It was something metal, and it rested completely flat against his skin. Barry shivered a bit- having not expected to be given a collar.  
“W-What-” the omega started to say.

 

Snart growled lightly- as a warning for Barry to stop asking questions. “Do not remove the collar,” the alpha said, reaching up to release Barry from the chains- but leaving the cuffs on him.

 

Barry groaned as his arms were guided back down to his sides.  
Leonard turned and walked back towards the big, metal door- stopping and turning to look at Barry from the center of the room.

“I will be back shortly. There is some food on the table, and there is a toilet in the other room, behind that door. If you'd like to have a shower, just call.” The alpha walked the rest of the way to the door, placing his hand on the doorknob. Snart stopped for a moment, turning to look at the speedster- who was now sitting on the floor, his hands searching the collar for a lock or release.

  
“Barry.” the alpha said, his voice commanding respect. “Do _not_ try to remove the collar.”

  
Barry frowned, and moved his hands down from the collar. “Why not?” the omega questioned.

  
Snart growled. “I told you not to. Do you really want to know why?”  
Something in his expression made Barry understand. “The collar… it blocks my speed, doesn't it?”

  
The alpha nodded, a grim look in his eyes. “Yes, it blocks your powers and it will sedate you if you try to escape.. it will also shock you if you disobey my orders.” Snart turned back around and opened the door- stepping out of the room, the metal door slamming shut behind him.

Barry listened to the sound of multiple locks being closed, and then he heard the alpha’s footsteps fading down the hall- leaving Barry to his own devices.


	2. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Leonard's cold heart melting?

“I don't give a damn about what you think, Mick! He's mine, you can't just take him back!”

  
The sound of shouting and a door slamming woke Barry up in a frenzy. The omega looked around the room- confused and bewildered. He had fallen asleep a few short moments after he had relieved himself and had eaten the food that his captor, Leonard Snart, had left for him. Barry listened intently as he heard the locks on the door jiggling. Seven. There were seven locks on the door.

  
The door started to swing open with a creak, and Barry quickly curled up on himself- pretending to be asleep.

Angry footsteps echoed throughout the room, stopping right in front of the omega. “Barry, I know you're awake.” The alpha stated, his voice chilled.

Barry sighed and sat up, looking up at the alpha before him. "Guilty as charged," Barry joked, his eyes flicking between Snart's face and his crotch- a miniscule movement that the man before him had just barely caught.

  
"See something you like, Flash?" the elder of the two stated, looking down at the omega with an eyebrow raised.

  
A deep blush rose to Barry's face and he ducked his head- hiding his embarrassment. "I-I don't know what you're talking about.." he mumbled.

  
Snart rolled his eyes. "Oh, I believe you do.." The alpha crouched down in front of Barry, his fingers threading through the omega's hair, tugging harshly- drawing a breathy moan from Barry's lips. Barry's eyes fell shut as Leonard leant in closer- their lips almost touching.

  
Leonard had to admit, the omega before him smelled delectable; he desperately wanted to ravage the beauty before him, yet he knew deep down that he did not want to mess this up... This omega was special.

  
_No._

  
_Barry_  was special.  
Leonard closed the distance between them and pressed a soft kiss to Barry's lips, holding the speedster in place by his hair. The omega made a small noise and tried to press himself closer to Snart- the cuffs around Barry's wrists jangling as he gripped the front of Cold's winter parka. Leonard smiled against Barry's lips and pulled away- leaving the omega flustered and confused.

  
"W-What was that?" Barry asked, feeling a little breathless.

  
"What was what?" Leonard replied, acting aloof.

  
"The kiss."

  
Snart grinned. "Ah, so you do know what that was, then?" He got to his feet, looking down at the omega. "Why ask me if you already know the answer, Barry?"

  
Barry bit his lip, and looked down at his hands- which remained cuffed. "I was just.. curious.." he mumbled.

  
Leonard didn't say anything. The alpha continued to watch the omega, listening to the sound of Barry's heart pounding in his chest. He cleared his throat and walked to the other side of the room. "If you want something to do, we have a bookshelf that needs to be alphabetized." Snart said calmly. "I know you like to read.."

  
Barry smiled. "Thanks, Lenn-"  
Snart spun on his heel and growled- his eyes going from sky blue to an icy blue-grey in the blink of an eye. "Do _not_ call me Lenny. Ever."

  
Barry flinched. "S-Sorry.." he said quietly, "Then what should I call you?"

  
"You may have the options of Snart, or Cold." Leonard crossed his arms and hummed in thought. "Or I guess if you want to, you can call me Alpha."

  
Barry nodded, whispering, "Yes, Alpha."

  
Leonard swallowed, a warmth starting to grow deep in his belly. He hadn't thought that the young omega would have chosen to call him Alpha... At least, not willingly.

He cleared his throat again and started to walk towards the door. When he reached the doorway, he turned and looked at Barry. "Let me know if you need anything."

  
"I will," responded the omega, who had already started looking through the bookshelf- sorting it into four different piles.

  
"Good." The alpha exited the room and shut the door behind him, locking it tightly to prevent escape.

  
Barry sighed and leaned against the wall beside the bookshelf, running his fingers through his hair. He groaned in disgust as he realized his hair was growing greasy. ' _Maybe I should shower_...' the omega thought to himself, frowning, ' _But he might not even give me privacy_...'

  
A shiver ran through his spine, and he felt a strange warm feeling growing in his stomach. What if he wanted to have the Alpha watch him bathe?

The omega grew flustered and, to distract himself, started sorting the books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> *totally didn't add Mick in because Brittany asked about him*


	3. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry breaks down.

Barry finished sorting the large bookshelf about an hour after Leonard's visit. He sighed and got to his feet, groaning as he stretched out his legs. He had not gone this long without running, and his muscles were all tense. He made his way over to the heavy door and raised up a hand to knock.

  
"Alpha?" he called, knocking on the door. He waited a few moments before trying again, raising his fist up to knock. "H-Hello? Alpha?" he knocked again, beginning to grow frantic. Had Leonard abandoned him?  
"Alpha!!" he shouted, banging on the door.

  
He hadn't heard Leonard walking down the hallway or unlocking the door until he was swinging the heavy metallic door open. Barry jumped out of the way, looking at Leonard with a bewildered expression on his face. "Y-You scared me.." he said nervously.

  
Snart rolled his eyes. "Listen here, kiddo. You just about woke up everyone on this entire block. If you needed me, I told you that you could just use the buzzer to call me." The alpha gestured towards the speaker beside the door- which included a red 'call' button and a yellow 'transmit' button.

  
Barry's face burned bright red with embarrassment. "Oh," he said quietly. "I thought you meant for me to..." his voice trailed off.

  
Leonard cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "What do you need, kid?"

  
Barry bit his lip and looked at the floor. "I, uh. I'd like to take a shower... please?"

  
A smirk grew on the alpha's face and he nodded, "Follow me."

Snart turned and headed out the door, leaving it open so Barry could exit. The alpha walked down the hall and took a left, and walked towards the open door at the end of the hall- passing a large window on his way to the bathroom.

He held the door open for Barry, and flicked on the lights- closing the door behind him after the omega had entered.

  
He turned and looked at Barry, his tone cold as he laid down the rules. "You may not exit the room without permission. If you happen to break anything, you will inform me right away." Leonard continued to speak- his voice laced with ice as he said the next rule. "You will not do anything to bring harm to anyone- including yourself." He crossed his arms- shifting on his feet. "You can use any of the shower supplies in the stall, just let me know if we run out of something. You will leave your clothes and used towels in the basket by the door, and I will leave a change of clothing for you on that shelf right there."

Leonard pointed to an empty shelf by the basket, and sighed, "Any questions?"

  
Barry nodded, biting his lip. "Can I please get a toothbrush and some toothpaste? And possibly a hairbrush?"

  
Leonard nodded, and gestured to the cabinet beside the sink. "Already done. All of your things are red." He bit his lip, and walked further into the restroom- Barry tailing him until they reached the bathing unit. "You can do whatever you want in here, just make sure you have the fan on."

  
Barry's face reddened a bit and he nodded- a small, grateful smile on his face. "O-Okay.. Thank you, Alpha." he said quietly, and he looked at the large shower stall- the blush deepening on his face as he realized that there was enough room for two in there.

  
Snart nodded, and unlocked Barry's cuffs before making his way towards the bathroom door.

"If you need anything, I'll be right outside in the hall." The alpha stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

  
Barry started to undress himself- wincing as he lifted his arms over his head. His muscles ached in ways he never even thought possible. The omega peeled his red leather suit off of him and placed it in the basket beside the door, flicking on the fan and grabbing a red towel from the lowest shelf beside the sink.

He set the towel on the rack besides the tub and pulled back the plastic shower curtain- turning on the water and allowing it to heat up before he stepped under the warm spray.

  
Barry groaned as the hot water touched his skin, the knots in his muscles were slowly starting to unravel. He sighed and grabbed the shampoo- quickly making work of scrubbing away the dirt and grease that had built up over the past couple days. He hummed to himself as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair- shivering as he realised that the shampoo was the same one that Snart had probably used.

Something inside of him tingled as he realized he would smell like the Alpha.

  
The omega grabbed the red washcloth off of the hand rail and got some of Snart's body wash on it- washing his chest and legs- a blush on his face as he washed his more intimate places. He rinsed himself off and sighed, not wanting to leave the warmth of the shower yet. The other room was cold, and it left him chilled to the bone.

  
Left to his thoughts, Barry couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to him.

He bit his lip and whimpered as he thought about his family and friends, and how worried they might be about him. Joe and Iris, frantically handing out fliers to anyone they see on the streets.. Cisco and Caitlin constantly refreshing their tracking system, only to get a negative response to any movement on Barry's side, as his tracker was destroyed in his fight against the Reverse Flash a while back..

Tears welled in his eyes as he started to think that he may never see any of them again. He would never see Iris get married to Eddie, how beautiful his sister was on her wedding day.

He leaned against the wall and slid down the tile until he was sitting on the floor in the shower, curled up in a ball with his knees in his chest. He rested his forehead on his knees as he cried.

Horrible, heartbroken sobs escaped the omega as heavy tears rolled down his cheeks.  
Barry heard the door open, the alpha's footsteps echoing through the bathroom as they placed clothing on the shelf next to the basket.

Leonard made his way back towards the door and froze in his tracks as he heard the omega trying to muffle his cries of distress. "Barry?" the alpha said quietly, "Hey, are you okay?"

  
"Go away!" Barry snapped, hissing at the alpha.

  
Leonard growled. "You should learn how to treat your alpha with respect." His voice was tinged with ice.

  
"I-I'm sorry..." Barry whimpered, wiping away his tears. "I just don't feel so well."

  
That was the truth.

Barry hadn't been feeling well for the past few days- his stomach was aching and he had this urge to jump the alpha's bones any time he walked into a room. He didn't know what was going on, and it scared him.

  
"When was the last time you went into heat?" Leonard said quietly.

  
"A-About a month.." Barry mumbled. "Why?"

  
"It's possible that you are about to have it again.. It would explain why your emotions are all over the place and why your scent has changed." The alpha calmly replied, "I am going to leave now, let me know when you are ready to go to your room."

  
Barry nodded, biting his lip. "O-Okay.." he mumbled.

  
Snart exited the room and waited outside the door- listening for any signs of trouble.. Not that any harm would come to Barry under his watch. He heard the omega shut off the water and pull back the curtain, and the alpha bit his lip as the warmth in his lower stomach grew. He thought about all of the omega's perfect pale skin being on display- Barry's flawless, unmarked skin that Leonard desperately wanted to sink his teeth into.

  
The alpha froze.

  
Lost in his thoughts, Snart hadn't realized that Barry had opened the door and was ready to go until the omega was standing right in front of him with his wrists held out.

  
"What're you doing?" Leonard asked him, a little confused.

  
"I thought you would want to cuff me..." Barry mumbled, "So I thought I might just get it over with."

  
"I see," the alpha said quietly, retrieving the cuffs from his pocket and placing them on the omega. "Done. Now follow me."

  
Barry nodded and followed Leonard down the hall as he guided him right past the room Barry had been in the past few days.

"Where are we going?" the omega asked, confused, "I thought you were taking me to my room.."

  
A smile ghosted on Leonard's lips as he glanced over his shoulder at Barry.

"I am."


	4. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard takes Barry to his new room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a filler chapter, to be completely honest. In this one, the main scene for a good portion of the story is set.

Barry continued to follow Leonard down the hallway- his confusion very clearly shown on his face. Snart stopped in front of a door which was near the end of a hallway, on the left-hand side. He looked over to Barry and opened the door.

  
"Welcome to your new room." The alpha stated, a wisp of a smile on his lips as he saw Barry's mouth fall open in awe.

  
"Oh my god.." Barry exclaimed, taking a step into the room, "Len- I mean, Alpha... This is beautiful..." The omega's eyes were wide as he took in everything that he could possibly see. Tall black bookshelves lined two of the four red brick walls of the room; the bookshelves were filled completely with all different kinds of genres. Barry bit his lip as he finally laid his beautiful green eyes on the bed.

  
A large, queen size mattress was placed right beside a large, glass window- which happened to take up a good portion of a wall. The omega walked towards the window, placing his palm against the cold glass as he peered out. The buildings he saw looked familiar, but not like home. He blinked back tears as he looked back at Leonard, only to see that the alpha was standing in front of a door.

  
"What's that?" Barry said quietly, biting his lip.

  
Leonard raised an eyebrow and gestured to the omega. "Why don't you find out?"

  
The speedster bit his lip and opened the door- stepping through to the other side. "Woah.." Barry whispered, his mouth open as he looked at the whole room. The room was fairly large- rugs covered a good portion of the cement floor. There was a lounge area with an L-shaped couch and some bean bag chairs, as well as... a television? Barry turned around in a full circle, taking in everything. More bookshelves lined the walls and in the far end of the room, Barry could see a small kitchen area.

  
"You might want to close that pretty little mouth of yours if you don't want me to put it to use," Leonard growled lightly, as a warning.

  
"O-Oh-" The omega squeaked and snapped his mouth closed- a deep blush on his face. "W-Why are you doing all of this?" Barry said quietly.  
Leonard crossed his arms over his chest, "I felt as though you would need a place to yourself, and you seemed miserable in the storage room. So I used a bit of my cash from my last score to fix up the guest suite."

  
Barry nodded, walking throughout the room- his eyes landing on the closed door on the other side of the room. "What's that?" The omega asked, taking a few curious steps towards the door.

  
"That would be my bedroom, Barry," Leonard replied, "Though I wouldn't suggest you go in there unless you absolutely need something from me."

 

Barry blushed and looked around some more. "I'm guessing that this one is the bathroom?"

  
The alpha nodded. "All of your things have been brought up to your room, and your toiletries have all been placed in the bathroom."

A small, grateful smile grew on Barry's lips. "T-Thank you, Alpha. For.." the omega gestured to the whole room, "For all of this."

Leonard smiled- shocking Barry into silence. That was the first real smile that the speedster had ever seen from him. "It wasn't a problem, Barry. Actually, quite the opposite."

Barry bit his lip and looked to the floor. "But what's the catch?"

The alpha raised an eyebrow. "Catch?"

"Yeah," mumbled Barry, "What do I have to do now to repay you?"

Leonard shook his head, a little confused. "No catch. All you need to do to stay in this suite instead of that storage room is very simple."

The omega looked up at the man before him- a little confused, and a little frustrated. "What do I need to do?"

  
Leonard smirked. "You simply have to follow my rules. They are all listed inside of a notebook on your bedside table."

  
Barry nodded, biting his lip nervously. "O-Okay.."

  
"You have until tomorrow evening to read the rules, and to sign the contract stating that you agree to the rules and that you will accept whatever punishment that you might receive for any wrong doing you might commit," Leonard stated bluntly.

  
Barry blinked, trying to absorb what he had just said. "P-Punishment?"

  
The alpha nodded, "Yes. If you break a rule, I must punish you."

  
The omega ran a hand through his hair in thought- avoiding all eye contact with the alpha before him. "I.. okay. I'll read them." After all, what could Cold do to hurt him any more than he already had?

  
Leonard smiled brightly for the second time that day. "Good boy," the alpha said, placing a strong hand on Barry's shoulder. The pride in Snart's voice as he encouraged Barry made the omega squirm a bit.

  
"I-I don't want to be rude, Alpha, but I would like to go to bed," Barry stated, quickly adding a "Please?"

  
Leonard nodded and removed his hand from Barry's shoulder. "Go right ahead. I will see you tomorrow night, at six o'clock. Sharp." The alpha turned and started to walk away, only to stop when Barry called to him.

  
"Wait," Barry said quietly.

Snart turned to look at Barry, only to get an arm full of a warm omega. "Thank you," Barry said, his voice muffled in Leonard's chest. The speedster looked up at the alpha, and gave him a soft peck on the lips before scurrying away- faster than it took for Leonard to register what had just happened enough to mutter a feeble, "You're welcome."

 

* * *

  
Barry rose with the sun the next day- getting himself a light breakfast from the kitchenette and then starting his daily work out. None of it was the same without his speed, and nothing truly felt right without it. It was as much a part of him as his need to breathe. He had to use it.

  
The omega tried jogging in place, but it just wasn't the same as that giant treadmill in S.T.A.R. Labs. He missed his friends and family so much, that he was just aching for affection.

  
He sighed as he finally settled down for the time being; he found the rule book in his nightstand and began to read it. In total, there was twenty rules. Barry sighed as he started to flip through the pages- a blush heating his face. _'Why does Cold have all of these rules for me? I'm just his captive, after all...'_ Barry thought to himself, _"It's kind of strange that he has been so nice to me..."_

  
He bit his lip in thought, continuing to read the list, and then suddenly it hit him.

  
_Leonard was trying to woo him._


	5. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry makes a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, but it essentially lays out the (very kinky) rules that Leonard has given Barry (;

Barry bit his lip as he reread the rules that Snart had left for him, a blush heating his face. 'Most of these rules are down right dirty,' the speedster thought to himself. What the hell was he getting himself into?? Was this a joke??

_                   1) Tell the truth. Always. _

_2) Speak only when spoken to._

_                   3) Ask permission for release. _

_                   4) No using powers inside. _

_5) Never be ashamed of getting wet._

Barry blushed fiercely and squirmed a bit in his seat, trying to get comfortable. He hadn't expected that one.

_                   6) Beg for it. _

_                   7) Earn your reward. _

_8) Worship the cock._

_9) Always do as Alpha says._

_10) Remember who you belong to._

_11) Eyes down, chin up._

_12) The correct response to most things is "Yes, Alpha."_

_13) Always be pleasing. Try not to be too annoying._

_14) Your ass is MINE._

_15) It won't stop until I say so._

_16) Make your Alpha proud._

_17) Bare your soul to your Alpha._

_18) NEVER stifle your moans._

_19) No secrets._

_20) Bring all your troubles to your Alpha._

  
  


Barry squirmed a bit as he thought about what this... what this contract would mean. If he signed this contract, he would be agreeing to be Snart's omega. He sighed and set the book on his bedside table- covering his face with his hands. He felt as though those rules were just a joke, he thought the alpha was just pulling his leg. Of course, he had never been that great at reading Snart.

 

A part of him wanted to fight Leonard and escape. Another part of him wanted to sign the contract and be Leonard's bonded omega.

He was so confused... He glanced at the clock on the night stand and bit his lip in thought. It was just after eight in the morning. Barry got to his feet and walked out of his room, towards the alpha's bedroom. He raised a fist to knock- squeaking in surprise as the alpha said, "Barry, you don't have to knock."

The omega blushed deeply and opened the door, biting his lip. "Alpha, I..." he swallowed, "I'd like to use the phone."

Leonard raised an eyebrow and removed his reading glasses, sitting up in bed and setting his book on the bed beside him. He didn't say anything. The alpha looked Barry up and down for a few moments and then nodded. "Of course."

Leonard climbed out of bed, and crossed the room to grab his phone off of his dresser. "You may have one phone call a day, so choose wisely." The alpha handed Barry the phone and then turned on his heels, leaving the bedroom, leaving Barry there to give him privacy as the alpha went to take a shower.

  
Barry made his call.

* * *

 

"Hello?" the beta said as he answered the call.

 

"Ollie?" Barry's voice croaked, and his hand came up to cover his mouth as tears burned in the corner of his eyes. He hadn't heard from him in so long... It almost hurt to hear his voice.

 

"Barry?!" Oliver asked, concern laced in his voice, "Barry are you okay? What happened? Where did you go?"

 

Barry bit his lip and sat on the edge of Leonard's bed, wondering how he was going to explain this. "I-I'm okay, I promise..." the omega said quietly, trying to convince himself of that.

 

Barry could practically see Oliver's eyebrow being raised as the beta tensely replied, "Where the hell are you?"

 

The omega shrugged. "No clue, Ollie. I think I'm safe..."

 

Oliver sighed in relief. "Barry, we may not be dating anymore, but I still care about you... You know that, right?"

 

Barry nodded, "I know, Ollie. I care about you too." The omega bit his lip. "Please let everyone know that I'm okay.. tell them not to track me."

 

"Wait, why don't you want us to find you?"

 

"Because I found someone... Or rather, they found _me._ I don't think they want me to be the Flash anymore... for my own safety." Barry said quietly.

 

"Barry, wait!" panic was laced in Oliver's voice, "You can't just _quit_ being the Flash! It's as much a part of you as Lian Yu is a part of me!"

 

" _Goodbye,_ Ollie." Barry said firmly, fighting back tears.

 

 _"Barry!!"_ Oliver yelled into the phone, but it was too late.

Barry had hung up.


	6. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry. BUT the next chapter is HUGE. And DRAMATIC.

Leonard frowned to himself, standing outside of his bedroom, listening to Barry's conversation. He didn't want Barry to stop being the Flash... He just-

He wanted Barry to be _his._

Leonard waited a moment before going into his room to grab his laptop, biting his lip as he saw Barry on his bed- tears in his eyes. The alpha sighed and sat down on his bed beside Barry- his hand running through the omega's thick, brown locks. "Would you like to go home?" Leonard asked quietly, hiding his anxiousness behind a minute smile.

 

Barry nodded, sniffling a bit. "I..." he sighed and looked up at the alpha before him. "When I first saw you, when you were robbing that armored car... I felt something." Barry looked down at his hands as he thought of how to explain. "I felt like we were connected or something, but I never felt that way before. It was weird, but kind of calming." The omega shrugged and glanced up at the alpha, meeting his gaze. "What was that feeling?"

 

Leonard tipped his head to the side in thought, like a puppy. Barry smiled. "I suppose it could be a bond trying to form?" The alpha replied, hiding something. "I'm not sure, Barry."

 

"Okay," Barry said quietly, taking Leonard's hand in his own, "Why did you keep me so long?"

 

Leonard cupped Barry's cheek with his large hand, making the omega look into his eyes- emotions concealing the truth amidst his brilliant blue gaze. "Don't you mean to ask why I am letting you go?"

 

Barry's eyes widened and he stuttered as he said, "Y-You're letting me go?" He felt his heart sinking and he tried to hide it but Leonard _knew._ He could feel Barry's sadness and confusion, he could smell it in his scent. He wished he could tell the omega how he really felt about him, about why Barry had felt so connected to him, but he knew he shouldn't. He could force Barry to stay, but he knew that Barry wasn't happy in the hideout with him.

 

He had to let him go.

 

Because  _villains don't get happy endings._

* * *

Leonard dropped Barry off at S.T.A.R. Labs later that afternoon. He knew Barry was upset and confused, and he needed to let the young omega go back home, to the people that he loved... The alpha didn't tell Barry the truth about why they felt connected when Barry stopped Len from robbing the armored car...

Snart had accidentally imprinted Barry. He just didn't know how to tell him.

Leonard was on his way back to the hideout when suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he felt fear through their bond. _'Barry.'_

The alpha spun his motorcycle around and sped back to the lab, terrified for his intended's safety.


	7. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG AND I AM SO PROUD OF IT MY DUDES.

Barry walked into S.T.A.R. Labs; he was fairly anxious knowing that his friends Caitlin and Cisco would pounce on him and ask him questions as soon as he entered the cortex. The omega fixed his clothing, or rather, the clothing he had borrowed from Leonard. Barry hesitated for a moment before he stepped into his team’s center of command.

 

Cisco glanced up from his spot behind a computer. “Oh, hey Barry,” he mumbled, not really registering that the omega was back. “Wait…” Cisco jumped out of his chair and ran over to Barry- practically leaping into his arms as he hugged the omega fiercely. “You're back!! And… _alive!_ ”

 

Barry laughed, his first genuine laugh in the past few hours. Leaving Cold made him feel like he lost a piece of his soul. “Yes, I'm alive!” he chuckled, returning his friend’s hug.

 

Cisco pulled back from the hug, “Just wait till I tell Caitlin, she's been worried sick!” He rounded his desk again and hit a button, speaking into a microphone- his voice being broadcast all throughout the lab. “Dr. Snow, please come to the cortex; something has come up.” Cisco said, a smile on his face, “And I'm pretty sure he would like a hug.”

 

The sound of heels hurriedly clicking down the hallway and a gasp jolted Barry from his thoughts, and he whirled around- only to have his arms filled with Caitlin.

 

“Barry!!” Caitlin said happily, hugging him tightly- so tight, in fact, that he couldn't breathe.

 

“Cait- need air..” he wheezed.

 

“Oh, right!” Caitlin released him and looked up at him- he could almost see her mind whirring away beneath her lovely brown eyes. “Where the _heck_ did you go? Why did you tell Oliver to tell us not to look for you?”

 

Barry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out how to tell them everything that happened.

 

“Well,” he started, pacing the room a bit, “You know how we had that defected suppressant shipment to stop?”

 

Cisco and Caitlin nodded in response, listening intently.

 

“When I got there, the storage facility was completely bare… The Count snuck up behind me and knocked me out cold with a bunch of Vertigo.” Barry rubbed his arm, looking down at his hands. The sweater he was wearing smelled like Leonard. “Either way, when I came to, I was in a holding room in Starling City… Cold was there, and he helped me get cleaned up and took care of me for a few days while I rested.”

 

Caitlin raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Cisco, on the other hand, was shocked.

 

“Wait, so you're telling me that Cold was actually… _nice?”_ The beta asked, trying to clarify.

 

Barry nodded. “After a while, I asked if I could go back home… he dropped me off here.” Barry omitted certain facts in favor of keeping whatever happened between him and Leonard a secret.

 

“Barry,” Caitlin spoke up, crossing her arms defensively, “What aren't you telling us?”

 

A growl came from Barry's direction. Or rather, a growl came from directly behind him.

 

Barry whipped around, shocked by what he saw.

 

_“Plastique?”_ Cisco whispered, his eyes widening.

 

Barry took a step back from the woman; her hand was outstretched and she had a look of intent in her eyes. “I thought you were _dead!_ ” Barry was extremely confused, a rush of panic running through him.

 

Plastique took a jerky step closer to Barry- just barely missing his wrist.

 

“Barry Allen, _it's time for you to die._ ” She said coldly, her voice cold and distant. Something was wrong with her, it was as if someone was controlling her.

 

Caitlin searched through the drawers for something to use to slow Plastique down, and Cisco was paralyzed in fear.

 

The meta grabbed Barry's sweater, and the omega ripped his shirt off and threw it at the woman, taking more steps back until he was pressed against the desk. The woman contained the explosion in her hands.

 

In his mind, he was screaming for help- he was terrified, and he didn't know what to do. He still had trouble using his speed because of the Vertigo, it had relaxed his muscles and they were just now getting back to normal.

 

Suddenly, a loud growl rang throughout the hall and a figure in blue rushed into the room. Barry shivered.

“ _Back off_ , you goddamn time bomb!” Leonard shouted, jumping in front of Barry- growling angrily.

 

Barry calmed as he felt the alpha’s presence- Goosebumps rising across his bare skin as he heard Leonard's defensive growl. “L-Len…?” he stuttered, very confused.

 

“Cold? _What is he doing here?!”_ Cisco yelped, remembering when Snart had held him and his brother captive.

 

Leonard glared at the woman in front of him, his finger resting on the trigger of his cold gun. “You will never touch him. _Ever._ ”

 

Plastique smirked and stepped closer, her hand brushing the sleeve of Snart's suit. Barry frantically ripped the sleeve off of Leonard's coat and threw it at the woman before them, it exploded only a few seconds later- after it reached the ground.

 

Leonard and Barry were thrown backwards from the force of the blast- a small desk that had been nearby completely destroyed.

 

Leonard had no time to hesitate- he aimed his cold gun at Plastique’s outstretched hand and froze her arms.

 

“Don't even _think_ about doing that again,” the alpha growled under his breath, “Unless you also want your life to be forfeit, you’d best keep your hands to yourself.”

 

Caitlin found what she was looking for and she snapped the power blocking cuffs on Plastique's wrists. “Barry, would you help me take her to a cell…?”

 

Barry nodded, glancing at Leonard gratefully before walking with Caitlin to one of their holding cells, Plastique within arms reach.

 

They walked Plastique down to their makeshift prison and locked her in the cell, ensuring she wouldn't be able to escape.

 

On the way back, the two omegas spoke in hushed tones.

 

“Barry, what the hell _was_ that?” Caitlin asked, extremely confused and worried for her friend and fellow team mate. “How did Snart know you were in trouble?”

 

Barry bit his lip, shaking his head, “I-I don't know, Cait…”

 

But deep down inside, he already knew how. He frowned in thought and murmured, “I think he imprinted on me…”

 

Caitlin’s eyes grew wide in shock and she shook her head. “No… that's not _possible_ …” she mumbled, “Not unless-”

 

“Unless what?” Barry asked, nervous for her answer.

 

“U-Unless… you were on your heat when you met him, and somehow you touched.” Caitlin swallowed, “Did he… y’know… touch you?”

 

Barry frowned, biting his lip. “I…” he looked at the ground. “I was on my heat when I had to take out that armored car... And.”

 

Caitlin stared at him, her brown eyes full of concern.

 

“I accidentally knocked his mask off during the fight, and he grabbed my wrist… I think he was trying to see my face. I definitely remember his fist hitting my cheek when he tried to punch me.” Barry swallowed, his eyes growing wide, “H-He almost broke my nose.”

 

Caitlin grimaced. “I remember that… you're lucky that you have enhanced healing along with your speed.”

 

Barry nodded, “I agree.”

 

* * *

 

Cisco stared at the alpha before him, nervous and unsure of what to say. “How did you-” he started, only to stop mid-sentence when Leonard raised his hand. 

 

“Long story.” The alpha said calmly, listening for any sign that Barry and Dr. Snow would be returning.

 

“Why don’t you tell us?” Cisco murmured.

 

“Can’t.”

 

“Uh, why not?”

 

Leonard huffed, “Don’t want to.”

 

Cisco perked up as he heard two sets of footsteps returning to the cortex. Caitlin walked into the room and immediately went into her lab. Cisco followed her into the lab- their voices hushed as they talked. Barry entered the lab shortly, and he quickly changed into a more suitable training outfit; his Flash uniform. Barry walked back to the center of the cortex and held his hand out to Leonard.

 

“Thanks,” Barry said quietly, a shock running through his body as Leonard took his hand and shook it. The contact between them sent a rush of warmth and security through Barry’s body and he glanced up at Snart’s face, looking into his eyes.

 

“Not a problem.” The alpha said, a minute smile on his face. He would have done anything to protect the omega before him, which was both comforting and terrifying to him as he hardly even knew that much about Barry.

 

Barry took a step closer to Leonard, and cupped his face in his hand, pulling him in for a soft, tentative kiss. The alpha made a small, almost pleased noise as the omega kissed him, electricity crackling around them. Leonard pulled back from the kiss, looking a bit confused. “The hell was that?” he murmured, looking at Barry.

 

The omega looked confused, “What was what?”

 

“The lightning, Barry.” Cold looked at him pointedly.

 

“Oh… um, I’m not sure.”

 

* * *

 

Caitlin and Cisco’s attention was torn away from the speed equation before them by the crackle of electricity and the flickering of the lights in the lab.

 

“What the-” Cisco began to say, shocked into silence as he caught a glimpse of Barry kissing Leonard.

Caitlin’s eyes widened and she shook her head, frowning. _“No way.”_ She got to her feet and barged into the room, interrupting their conversation.

 

“Cait-”

 

The young doctor was confused, and enraged. “Barry, are you _serious_ right now?!” she yelled, crossing her arms in front of her.

 

Cisco stood in the doorway, his eyes watching everything.

 

Barry growled low in his throat as Caitlin tried to put her arm on his shoulder to pull him away from Leonard. “Barry, what the fuck?! This guy almost killed you- _twice_ \- and here you are… Making out with him?!”

 

Leonard placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

 

“It’s none of your business, Caitlin!” Barry snarled, causing goosebumps to rise on Cisco’s flesh. He was scared.

 

“The hell it isn’t, Barry,” Caitlin said angrily, her voice wavering as she thought of what to say next. “He imprinted you so long ago, he tries killing you _multiple times_ , and here you are- increasing the mating bond with a villain.”

 

Barry glared at her, saying nothing- he didn’t want to hurt her, but the only things he could think of to say were poisonous.

 

Cisco cleared his throat. “Cait,” he put a hand on her shoulder, almost in an attempt to pull her away.

 

“No, Cisco. This isn’t okay, and he knows it isn’t.” She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. “Just wait until Detective West hears about this. Fraternizing with the enemy!”

 

Barry growled, “He is _not_ my enemy.”

 

Cisco watched Leonard’s reaction, amazed at how good this guy’s poker face was. He could tell something was off about the alpha and Barry’s dynamic. “Caitlin... I don’t think they-”

 

Barry blushed and took Leonard’s hand in his own. “No, we haven’t. At least, not yet,” he said quietly, “Though my wolf really wants to be claimed by him.”

 

Leonard looked at Barry in shock. He had thought that the omega wouldn’t want him- at least, not after he had let him go.

 

“Oh, don’t act so surprised.” Barry laughed, “I knew something fishy was going on with those rules you gave me.”

 

Leonard chuckled, and it sounded like music to Barry’s ears. “Those were supposed to be a joke, I figured that you would realize that.”

 

Barry smiled a little and leaned his head on Leonard’s shoulder. “I did. _That’s why I didn’t sign them._ ”

 

“I see.”

 

Caitlin sputtered in confusion and annoyance- drawing all eyes on her. “Barry. If you go with him… I don’t think I’ll be able to accept you. I mean, dating a guy is one thing, but. _Mating with a villain?_ No. No can do.”

 

Barry stared at her, long and hard. “Do you have a problem with him being a guy?”

 

_“No.”_ Caitlin rolled her eyes. “I accept you for who you are.”

 

“Then why can’t you accept that _I want him_ to be my mate?” Barry asked quietly, and he turned to Leonard. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Leonard happily obliged.

 

* * *

 

Barry gripped Leonard’s jacket tightly as they sped through Central City, the wind whipping through the omega’s hair- reminding him of the first time he had gone on a run as the Flash. He loved the feeling of being pressed against the alpha, and he loved being encased in his scent. The alpha had let Barry use his leather jacket as it was fairly chilly outside, and all Barry had to wear at the lab besides his Flash uniform was a tank top and a pair of jeans.

 

The pair drove around town for a while before stopping deep in the darker parts of town. Leonard parked his bike and helped Barry down, though he really didn’t need any help.

 

“What’re we doing here?” Barry asked the alpha as he curiously looked around.

  
_ “Dinner.” _


	8. Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Barry have dinner together, and Lisa meddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter!! I was planning on posting it yesterday, but because of AO3 down time I had to wait until today <3 I hope this makes up for it, though!

Leonard took Barry's hand in his own and led him towards the small diner. The outside looked friendly enough, with the exception of the tough looking man smoking just beside the door- his demeanor giving the impression that he was guarding it.

Leonard nodded at the man in acknowledgment, “Evening, Brad.” The alpha muttered.

“Evening, Cold.” The man replied, opening the door for the pair.

Barry ducked his head- his face flushing bright red as Leonard led him into the diner- the alpha’s arm gently moving down and wrapping around his waist.

For some reason, the action didn't throw Barry off. The omega smiled shyly at the alpha beside him.

The hostess let them to a secluded part of the diner; a booth in the back corner, which was slightly hidden in the shadows  
.  
A waitress with long brown hair and bright blue eyes stopped by the booth a few moments later; giving the both of the men a menu and smirking knowingly at Leonard. She quickly spun on her heels and went on to another table to take their orders.

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Lisa is at it again.”

“Who is Lisa?” Barry asked quietly, biting his lip.

“She's meddlesome but she cares, and she's nice enough. Plus, she's my baby sister.”

Barry raised his eyebrows, nodding in understanding. He hummed to himself as he looked through the menu, tapping his chin. “This all looks really good. What do you usually get when you're here?”

The alpha chuckled, “What, besides alcohol?”

Leonard’s quip drew a grin from Barry. “Yes, besides alcohol.”

He tapped his chin in thought, “The burgers here are pretty damn good.”

Barry opened his mouth to say something, only for Lisa to interrupt. “Lenny, you getting the usual?” she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear, a smile gracing her lips.

Leonard nodded, “Yep. And Lisa, I'd like this all put on the same bill.”

Barry was still trying to make up his mind and hadn’t heard their exchange. “I-uh. I'll have what he's having. I-If that's okay.” The omega stuttered.

Lisa raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Judging by the look on Leonard's face, he was not in the mood for her color commentary about her brother’s young date. If this even is a date.

“Alright,” she smiled, “They'll be out in a few… any drinks?”

“Water would be nice,” Barry said quietly, looking up at Leonard as if he was searching for assurances.

The alpha nodded. “The same for me, as well. Preferably ice cold, sis.”

Lisa nodded and made her way back to the kitchen to deliver the order to the chef, leaving the two men sitting in silence.

“She seems nice,” Barry mumbled, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

Len chuckled- his low, warm laugh sending shivers down Barry's spine. “She is nice… Unless, of course, someone hurts those she cares for.”

The two sat in comfortable silence, the only sound coming from Leonard- whom anxiously tapping his fingers on the table. “Barry…”

The omega’s attention was torn from surveying the diner- his gaze meeting the alpha’s eyes before him. “Yes?” he asked softly, his beautiful green eyes meeting Leonard’s blue ones- knocking the breath out of the alpha for a moment.

“I’ve been meaning to ask this ever since that armored car… but.” He looked down at his hands, swallowing, “Would you ever have given me a chance? ...Y'know, if I wasn't a criminal?”

Barry bit his lip in thought, taking the alpha's hand in his own and giving him a small smile. “I would have fallen for you long ago if I hadn't found out about your… extracurricular activities.”

Leonard nodded, sighing- his shoulders slumping a bit. He seemed a bit disappointed.

“Can I ask you something?” Barry asked, biting his lip- his thumb rubbing the back of the alpha's hand, as if it was a means to reassure him that things were okay.

“Of course, ask away.”

Barry squeezed Leonard's hand reassuringly and glanced around the room. “If I wasn't… y'know… The Flash,” he started, his voice hushed. “Would you have given that ordinary CSI named Barry Allen a chance?”

“Yes, I would,” Leonard smiled, drawing a hitched breath from Barry at the mere the sight. “I would have loved that extraordinary CSI just as much as I do now.”

Barry's face flushed bright red, and he hid his face from the man before him. “Y-You… you love me?”

Leonard nodded, “I do.”

Barry glanced up at him through his lashes, “But we barely even know each other.”

The alpha squeezed his hand. “I know. But I love everything I do know about you…” Leonard kissed the back of Barry's hand, “Your smile, your laugh, your voice… The way that you trust people and give second chances. How you can make me smile until my face hurts…”

Barry bit his lip, his face bright red as he listened to the alpha talk.

“I even love how your skin flushes scarlet when you get embarrassed. It's so cute. And I especially love h-”

Lisa returned to the table and set the two burgers down in front of the men, smiling to herself as she caught a small glimpse of their hands. “Here you go, two hamburgers with a side of fries, two glasses of water- one ice cold- and one large chocolate milkshake to share.” She winked at Leonard knowingly, “Shake’s on me.”

Before Leonard could protest, his sister whipped around and slid away to serve another table- almost as if she was gliding on air.

Barry hummed to himself in thought, “Well that was nice.” He looked at Leonard, biting his lip. “Thank you.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow, “For what?”

Barry blushed and squeezed the alpha’s hand. “Thank you for letting me go, and for not killing me or something. For showing me that there’s a side to you other than the cold-hearted Captain that iced me a few weeks ago.” He looked up at the man and smiled, “For showing me that you aren’t what we all thought you were for so long.”

“What did you guys think I was?” Leonard asked curiously, releasing Barry’s hand in favor of starting on his burger.  
Barry frowned, already starting to miss his touch. He silenced his inner wolf in favor of speaking with the enigmatic alpha before him. “Well, uh, Caitlin thinks you’re a monster… At least, she started believing that after that one time where you and Heatwave had kidnapped her and placed her in the same room as a bomb.”

Leonard swallowed and nodded, wincing. He wasn’t proud of his actions that night. “And what about Cisco? Or Wells?” he asked calmly.

“Cisco thinks that you’re manipulating me. So does Wells.” Barry sighed and took the top off of his burger- placing some fries on the patty and then placing the bun back on top. “I feel like they think that it is my fault that we imprinted on each other…”

Leonard visibly perked up as he heard the omega say that he and his wolf had chosen to imprint the alpha. “You imprinted me too?” He smiled.

Barry took a bite of his burger, nodding. “Mhm.”

“Why?”

Barry shook his head, his face reddening. “I don’t want to talk about it right now... if that’s alright.”

“That's perfectly alright, Scarlet.” The alpha smiled.

Together they ate in comfortable silence, Barry occasionally chattering away while Leonard listened to him intently- interested in every single word that left the omega’s mouth. Leonard smiled to himself as he thought that he could get used to this. He loved hearing Barry babble away, without a care in the world. It made him feel welcome, and wanted- his feelings for the omega only grew as time passed by in a blur.

The pair shared the milkshake, dunking their fries in the chocolate shake. When Barry had first done it, Leonard thought it was a bit strange. Barry was all too eager to convince the alpha to try it- all he needed to do was break out his puppy eyes and, strangeness be damned, Leonard dipped a fry in the shake and ate it to appease the omega.

“Oh…” the alpha sounded a bit surprised, “That’s actually really good.”

“I know, right?” Barry grinned.

From across the diner, Lisa kept an eye on the pair in the corner booth- smiling to herself as she saw the omega coerce her brother into trying a fry dunked in the milkshake. She had always hoped her brother would find someone, and it made her heart swell with joy when they had first walked in- the auburn-haired omega with the boyish features had her brother’s leather jacket resting on his shoulders. Lisa knew that her brother only lets people he cares about wear his jacket, so this boy must be fairly special to Lenny.

Especially if he could bring such a bright smile to her brother’s face.

* * *

Barry and Leonard had talked for hours- the silence between them comfortable, their laughter bringing them closer. Barry told Leonard about how he had been dying to go to reptile camp when he was younger, and how his foster father had saved up for months to be able to pay for him to go. He told him things that he had never told anyone else before… his fears, his wishes. Yet none of it ever phased Leonard. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

Suddenly, Barry’s phone started ringing- tearing Leonard from his thoughts. Barry glanced at the caller I.D. and sighed. “I have to take this…” he mumbled. The alpha nodded, and watched as Barry rushed through the diner and made his way out the door.

Lisa strode up to the both only a moment later, a cheeky grin on her face. “You like him.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “I think you and I both know that I more than like him.”

“Lenny, if you really like this guy, you gotta tell him. About everything.” Lisa knew that the only way for her brother to build a lasting relationship with the omega was if he were to be truthful with him.

The alpha sighed and nodded slowly, “I know…” he mumbled, “He already knows about my… chosen profession.”

Lisa looked surprised. “You told him?!”

“No.” Leonard looked at her warily. “Look, Lise. If I tell you something, you have to promise not to mention it to anyone.”

Lisa nodded, biting her lip, “I promise.”

Leonard sighed, and cupped his hand, whispering in his sister’s ear. “Barry is the Flash.”

His sister gasped and pulled back from her brother- staring at him, her eyes wide. “Y-You mean-”

The alpha nodded, “Yes. I’ve been fighting against him for the past six months. For some reason, when I told him, it didn’t even phase him. It’s like he already knew.”

Lisa looked confused but didn’t say anything. The bell on the door rang throughout the diner as Barry entered. Lisa got to her feet as Barry made his way towards their booth, and gave Leonard a meaningful look before going back to doing her rounds.

Immediately, Leonard knew something was very wrong when he saw Barry sit down across from him in the booth, blinking back tears- his hands trembling.

“Barry, what’s wrong?” The alpha asked quietly.

“N-Nothing.” Barry lied, avoiding all eye contact with the man before him.

Leonard frowned and cupped Barry’s cheek in his hand, wiping away his tears. “C’mon, Barry. You can tell me.”

Barry whimpered as he thought of ways to phrase what had just happened. “I-It was Joe…” he started to explain, “He got a call from Caitlin, and he isn’t happy about me seeing you… much less being imprinted by you.” The omega sniffled and Leonard’s resolve snapped as he rounded the table and slid into the booth beside Barry, holding him close to his chest in an attempt to comfort him.

Leonard rubbed circles in Barry’s back, trying to calm him down. “Barry, it’s okay. Breathe. We can make it through this… We can make this work.” He pressed a soft kiss to the omega’s forehead and wiped his tears away with his thumb. Across the bar, Lisa was watching intently- Leonard met her gaze and an unspoken conversation was had.

Lisa nodded and came back to the booth, handing her brother a box of tissues. “Will you need anything else, Lenny?” She asked softly, noting how emotionally distraught the omega in her brother’s arms had become.

Leonard shook his head. “No thank you, Lise… but could you please bring the bill?”

Lisa nodded, “Of course!” she turned on her heel and made her way to the register, grabbing the bill- bringing it to her brother, who had somewhat calmed the omega in the short amount of time it took for her to get the bill.

Barry had curled up along Leonard’s side, burying his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck, breathing in his scent. Leonard paid for the meal and laid down a nice tip for his sister, kissing Barry’s cheek. “It will all be okay.” He murmured comfortingly.

The omega sniffled. “I don’t want to go back…” he croaked, “I don’t want to have to deal with him and his judgment tonight.” Barry blinked back more tears that were threatening to fall, “Please don’t make me go back.”

Leonard sighed in thought and cupped Barry’s cheek. “If you’d like to, you can stay the night.” he offered quietly.

Barry bit his lip. “I-I don’t think I’m ready for-”

Snart shook his head, looking a bit shocked. “No, Barry. I wasn’t talking about that. We aren’t ready for that, and besides, you’re too emotional and too close to your heat to be able to consent fairly.”

The omega bit his lip, his face burning bright with embarrassment. “I... uh. Sorry…” he mumbled awkwardly. “I thought-” his voice was muffled as he buried his face in Leonard's chest.

Leonard continued to rub Barry’s back for a few minutes, humming a calming tune.

“O-Okay,” Barry said quietly, nuzzling the alpha with his cheek. “I would like to stay the night, if that’s alright with you?”

“Of course.”

Barry stifled a yawn, “When will we be going?”

Leonard chuckled. The omega was so sweet and pliant under his touch, and it was quite adorable. He was definitely a cuddly omega. “Any time you’d like.”

“Then let’s go.”


	9. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food and cuddles (and something else)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this chapter! I've been crazy busy with school and work ;-; I hope the cuteness was worth the wait!

Leonard woke up to the sun shining through the window- warm and comfortable in his bed. His arms were full of warm and cuddly omega, who had their arm wrapped around his waist and their head laying on his shoulder. The alpha smiled as he heard soft snores escape the omega; he did not want to wake Barry up as he had had a very emotional night and he needed his rest. So Leonard remained still, enjoying Barry's presence. He moved his hand up and started to gently card his fingers through the omega's thick, brown locks.   
  
The alpha smiled to himself, breathing in Barry's scent. He felt so comfortable, even with the omega basically sleeping on top of him.  
He pressed a soft kiss to Barry's forehead, earning a content purr from the young speedster in his sleep. Len grinned, he had not been expecting that- it only made Barry even cuter.  
The omega in his arms started to stir, and Leonard smiled. He used his other hand to rub circles into Barry’s back- humming a lullaby from his childhood to lull the omega back to sleep.  
Barry had had a rough and emotional night yesterday, and- what with his heat only days away- Len was certain that the omega would need all the sleep he could get. Barry sighed contentedly in his sleep, snuggling closer to the alpha. Leonard smiled and glanced over Barry’s shoulder to look at the clock on his night stand.

It was just after eleven o’clock in the morning.

The alpha sighed to himself and slowly started to unravel himself from Barry’s long limbs. When he finally released himself from Barry’s hold, a whine escaped the omega- drawing a chuckle from the alpha as Barry snatched up his pillow and buried his face in it.

Len watched Barry for a moment, a fond smile on his face. The omega looked so young and peaceful when he was asleep. The alpha stretched his back and arms and made his way out of the bedroom, heading to the bathroom to relieve himself. Leonard stared at his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands, wondering what it was about him that drew Barry towards him. He rolled his eyes and dried his hands, saving the thoughts for another time.

Leonard exited the bathroom and went down the stairs to the living room; passing through it on his way to the kitchen. He planned on making Barry some breakfast in bed.

* * *

Leonard hummed to himself as he carried a tray of food up to his bedroom. The tray was heavy; it was loaded up with lavish breakfast items. Blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs.. Orange juice and coffee. It was enough to fuel a small army, or rather, one very hungry super hero.

Pushing the door open with his foot, the alpha entered the room and placed the tray on the bedside table. Leonard sat on the bed, rubbing Barry’s back.

“Barry..” the alpha said in a tender singsong voice, “Barry, wake up.”

Barry whined and shook his head- his eyes opening a bit and then squeezing closed as the bright sunlight almost blinded him. “Time’sit?” the omega asked, his voice a bit gravelly from having not been used.

Leonard smiled, “It’s almost noon.”

Barry sat straight up, his eyes wide. “Noon?!”

“Yes, Barry,“ the alpha chuckled, “It’s almost noon. I brought you some breakfast in bed.”

Barry’s face flushed scarlet and he smiled a little. “You did? Thank you…” the speedster’s voice trailed off, “Thank you for everything.”  
Leonard hummed to himself as he moved the liquids off of the tray and onto the nightstand, bringing the tray onto the bed for Barry. “Of course, Barry. It’s actually really nice to spend time with you. At least, not when you’re kicking my ass.”

Barry grinned. “You like those times, too, don’t you?”

The alpha shrugged. “It’s pretty fun,” he gestured to the food, “You need to eat.”

The omega frowned but took a bite out of a piece of bacon, “What about you?”

Leonard raised his eyebrow. “What about me?”

Barry sighed, “You need to eat, too.”

He was right, Leonard hadn’t eaten anything since the night before. The alpha smiled a little, “Don’t worry, I’ve got some oatmeal in the microwave.” He grabbed his mug of coffee off of the side table and took a long drink. Barry frowned.

“You can have some of this, too. There’s more than enough for me here.”

Leonard shook his head, “I… I made that for you.”

Barry bit his lip and mumbled, “I want you to have some, too.”

The alpha sighed, “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?” Barry shook his head stubbornly. Len chuckled and put his hands up in mock surrender. “Okay, okay. I’ll eat.”

The omega grinned and took a sip of the orange juice, happy in his victory.

Leonard grabbed a blueberry pancake and started to eat it with his hands; he was not one for syrup. Barry smiled at the alpha beside him, kissing his cheek. “That wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

The alpha hummed, “Sure, Scarlet.”

The pair continued to eat their meal, joking and talking about anything and everything under the sun. Leonard tried his best to restrain himself, as Barry’s heat was getting nearer and the alpha did not want to force himself on the omega beside him. Within the next day or so, Barry would be in a full fledged heat, and at that point he might need comfort.  
Besides… What omega goes to an alpha that they do not trust during their heat? One who is scared and in need. Leonard didn’t want Barry to feel that desperate.  
The alpha’s body stiffened beside the young speedster. Leonard had just gotten a whiff of Barry’s heightened scent, and it took every ounce of strength in his mind and body to keep him from jumping Barry’s bones right then and there.

“Len?” Barry whispered, bringing the alpha back from his thoughts, “Len, are you okay?”

Leonard blinked as he returned to the world of the living. “Yeah, Scarlet. I’m okay.” he swallowed nervously, “I just… got hit with your scent.”

“Oh.” Barry’s face flushed bright red, “D-Do you wanna do something? With me?”

Leonard raised an eyebrow in questioning. Barry bit his lip and scooted closer to the alpha, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before his brave front fell. The alpha ran his hand along Barry’s spine, moving it to the back of the omega’s neck as he pulled him closer; Barry’s tongue ran along the alpha’s closed lips as if asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

Leonard obliged, parting his lips just enough for the omega to slip his pink tongue into the other’s mouth. Barry’s hand cupped the alpha’s cheek as he climbed into Leonard’s lap, refusing to break the kiss as he straddled the older man’s waist.

Leonard smiled into the kiss, his hands coming up to hold onto Barry’s hips- steadying him as they kissed. It was slow and passionate, their tongues moving together in a sensual but sweet dance.

Barry moaned softly into the kiss, pressing himself as close to Leonard as he could possibly get- the sweet taste of the omega's lips was almost addictive in nature and Leonard simply could not pull himself away.

Barry slowly started to roll his hips against Leonard's, drawing a groan from the alpha. Barry smirked against the alpha's lips- Leonard nipped Barry's bottom lip sharply, warning him. The slight pinch drew a whimper from the omega; his face burned as he could feel his member growing hard in his borrowed sweat pants.

Leonard hummed to himself as he pulled back from the kiss; a whine escaping Barry as the kiss was ended prematurely. “Len…” the omega pouted, shifting his hips a bit in order to press his hardened member against the alpha's thigh- the only thing keeping them from touching was their pajama pants.

“What is it, Barry?” Len said calmly, catching his breath- pretending that he didn't feel the omega's arousal rubbing against his leg.

The omega's face burned scarlet and he ducked his head- hiding his face. “Why did you stop?”

Leonard sighed, gently gripping Barry's chin- guiding the omega's head upwards so Len could look him in the eyes.

“I don't want to do anything with you right now. Your heat is nearing, and I don't want you to do anything that you might regret later,” the alpha said calmly, a small smile gracing his lips. “When your heat is over, we will need to talk about where we want things between us to go… Okay?”

“Okay,” Barry nodded, biting his lip. “Can we just cuddle now?”

Leonard grinned, “I would love that.”

Barry moved back to his spot beside Leonard; laying his head on his shoulder, humming in contentment as the alpha slipped an arm around his shoulders- pulling him close, enjoying his warmth and scent. He felt safe.

Slowly but surely, Barry began to fall asleep in the alpha's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I'll be updating fairly soon!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to Brittany, my best friend and fellow Coldflash trash can. Love ya hun!!


End file.
